<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Question of Soulmates by CaramelDarling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743619">The Question of Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelDarling/pseuds/CaramelDarling'>CaramelDarling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelDarling/pseuds/CaramelDarling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in time, during which Catra and Adora do not stop thinking about each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Question of Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 1. </em>
</p>
<p>Catra lays beside Adora in a small bed, both on their stomachs, shoulders pressed together. They do not know the meaning of soulmates but feel an unspeakable thing in the non-space between them. Adora grins at the drawing they’ve sketched into the side of the metal frame and Catra enjoys the warmth of the moment, the surety of Adora’s presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 2. </em>
</p>
<p>In every empty room is a memory. Catra sits in them, pauses in front of thoughts and lets them play over and over until they twist up inside her head. She does not want to remember these things but can’t help it. It seems Adora’s leaving has ripped a hole in her reality that she can’t seem to close back up. The pain festers into anger and resentment. She sits alone in rooms full of other people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 3. </em>
</p>
<p>Adora dreams about being back with the Horde more often than she will ever admit to Glimmer and Bow. They are often nightmares, visions of forgetting, or never knowing the truth. But not always. Sometimes, she dreams about being back side by side with Catra, her mischievous cackle ringing pleasantly in her ears. She dreams of her hands, of her eyes. She dreams the unspeakable thing into existence, a gentle glow when their fingers touch. When she wakes, reality weighs so heavily on her chest she feels she can’t breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 4. </em>
</p>
<p>Glimmer talks about soulmates, about her mother and her father, about the invisible string that holds people together no matter how far apart they are. Adora listens to the grief in her voice, the trembling. Later, she tries very hard not to think about Catra but when she closes her eyes, she relives it again. Blinding white light, Catra letting go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 5. </em>
</p>
<p>It’s strange to find each other again. It’s strange for Catra to find herself on the other end of Adora’s grin again. She touches Adora with little fear and there is no pain except the unspoken thing. She knows how to pronounce it now and so it’s dangerous. It nearly slips past her lips when she feels Adora’s hand on her shoulder, when Adora lets her come close, when it seems Adora may know it’s there too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 6. </em>
</p>
<p>Adora talks about soulmates. She wonders out loud if they are real. Catra lays beneath the bedsheets, half-asleep, her ears quirking only slightly at the words Adora is saying. Adora runs careful fingers through Catra’s short hair, smiling, knowing the answer deep in her chest. Catra reaches up, barely looking as she pulls her closer and kisses her like she never plans to stop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>